Hollowfied Demons
by LateKngiht
Summary: unfinished IchigoXNaruto lemon, partially action adventure


Hollowfied Demons

Ichigo…. This is…. This is… wrong." Naruto said uncomfortably.

Naruto and Ichigo had meet on a joint mission between the Seiretei and the Hidden Leaf to capture a hollowfied-tailed beast Jinchuuriki.

Nii Yugito, originally of the Hidden Cloud had been captured by leaf jonin and interrogated by Ibiki Morino. She gave away the Cloud's secrets, she was mind-wiped, not even remembering the last few minutes of her life.

While doing reconnaissance for the Leaf, she encountered a pair of wooden doors, with a young looking, short, black haired girl walking through them. She was wearing a black kimono, with a snow-white hilt sticking out at her hip. She eyed Nii suspiciously, unsure of what to think of her.

"Who are you?" she called, still unsure of whether or not she was a friend or foe.

"Nii Yugito," she replied, "a member of the Hidden Leaf Anbu Black Ops. And you are?"

"Rukia Kuchiki, member of Squad 13. I'm tracking a Menos Grande."

"Menos Grande?" Nii asked as she cluelessly looked at Rukia.

"Yes," she replied, " a hollow. Hollows are human souls that turn into a monster when they have been dead and in the human world for too long.

In the distance, it howled. "There it is," cried Rukia, "it's coming this way!"

The hollow kept howling; it moved at a rapidly increasing pace, faster and faster. Rukia's heart pounded, harder and faster with the seconds ticking by, as it comes closer and closer.

Rukia draws her sword, and stands there in a motionless and tense position. She does her best to steady her heart rate and calm her nerves, but to no avail.

It howls again, louder this time. One second Rukia was waiting to ambush it, the next she was gasping for air, gripping her bloodstained kimono, trying to figure out what just happened. The blackness pulled her into unconsciousness as Nii watched helplessly as she saw her slowly start to pas son. She was bleeding at the mouth, her heart rate slowing, and blood profusely spouting blood, an ever-growing puddle forming on her stomach.

The Menos Grande had used a Cero when Rukia had underestimated its range. It poured every ounce of spiritual pressure it had into that blow, hoping to end things before they became rough, and Rukia released her Shikai, Sode no Shirayuki.

As Rukia began to see the light in her subconscious, the Senkeimon began to open again.

The 5th squad captain stepped through. He was wearing a white haori above his normal shinigami shukakusho. He had short brown hair and brown square glasses. He commanded the hollow to do something and it quickly swept down and clawed Nii with poison tipped fangs.

Within seconds, it had begun. It started with her mouth; liquid bone-like material began to pour forth from her mouth, and her face became an unrecognizable mask. She used all her chakra to try and subdue the pain, the loss of personality, the lust for human souls. She barely clung on to the shred of humanity she had left. A few hours later, she woke up in frenzy. The 2 tails and the hollow in her were reacting badly towards each other, each fighting for control of Nii's body.

She lost her sanity and tore through the Leaf's hospital towards the forest' past Sakura Haruno, a medical Ninja in raining and Naruto's comrade. The Leaf immediately contacted the Gotei 13, and submitted a request to talk to Yamamato. He assigned Ichigo, Rukia, Captain Hitsugaya, Lieutenant Matsumoto, and Kira. The Leaf assigned Naruto, Kakashi, Yamato, Shikamaru, and Hinata.

The 10 were paired into groups: Ichigo and Naruto, Hinata and Matsumoto, Hitsugaya and Shikamaru, Yamato and Rukia and Kakashi and Kira. Each group headed out in search of Nii.

Naruto and Ichigo quickly became friends. They teased each other like brothers, and sometimes in a more sexual fashion during a fight to settle who was stronger, Naruto used his Sexy Jutsu, hoping to make Ichigo lose focus and start drooling. The 2 had never discussed previous relationships, or their sexuality, so to Naruto's surprise, Ichigo looked away, disgusted.

"Are you…. gay?" Naruto asked tentatively, and to his dismay, excitedly.

Ichigo hesitated, unsure of how to answer. "Yes," he finally replied, yes I am.

Naruto's mouth then spread into an ear-to-ear grin. He then embraced Ichigo, crushing their lips forcefully together. Ichigo pulled away, unsure of what to do. He then used his flash step to appear before Naruto and began to fumble with the zipper on his jumpsuit, while Naruto slowly began to drag him towards their tent.

It was a short distance there, and the 2 fell on each other, Ichigo on top. Naruto used his substitution jutsu to appear near Ichigo. He had a concerned look on his ever-cheerful face.

"Is this…. right Ichigo?" he asked.

"No," Ichigo replied, the lust visible in his amber eyes "but I don't care I want you like a drug I shouldn't take" Ichigo then slowly walked toward Naruto, quickly closing the distance in the small and cramped area. He continued, with steadier hands this time, in unzipping Naruto's jumpsuit. His body was chiseled into a perfect six-pack, his arms lean and muscular. In turn, Naruto removed the top half of Ichigo's shukakusho, to reveal a similar build.

The eldest of the 2 named the first move, tackling Naruto to the floor. He began to kiss him, exploring the inside of the younger's mouth. Naruto responded by moaning, a futile attempt of expressing his pleasure that was swallowed by Ichigo. Ichigo then began to kiss his neck, slowly moving down to his collarbone, nipples, and abs, as Naruto's erection became more prominent and noticeable through his boxers.

Ichigo slowly pulled down Naruto's boxers, revealing Naruto's full length, that being around 9 inches.


End file.
